


Destiny

by dreamiflame



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Challenge Response, Crack, Multi, Not Beta Read, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-07
Updated: 2002-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a very long time ago, and is very silly, out of character, unbetaed, and short. A friend on livejournal issued a challenge to write a story based on the line, "Fuck me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope!"

"Fuck me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope!" Padmé flung herself at the startled Jedi.

"My Lady?" Obi-Wan struggled to understand and keep Padmé from stripping all of his clothes off. It wasn't very easy, as the Senator had slim, tricky fingers, and his clothing had apparently turned into sugar and was melting off of him. He finally managed to catch Padmé's hands and stop her. "My Lady, what are you doing?"

"I can't take it anymore! You're always here, always so polite and so gorgeous! I have to have you now!" Padmé writhed against him, further destroying his self control. Obi-Wan fought to keep his wits around him.

"But what about Anakin?"

"What about me?" Anakin's arms were warm and bare as they wrapped around Obi-Wan's chest and slid his pants down. The older Jedi let go of Padmé's arms in shock and stepped out of the trousers before he realised what he was doing.

"Anakin?! My Lady! What are you two doing?" Obi-Wan broke away from Anakin and turned to face him, only to be confronted by his Padawan's lithe naked body. He backed away from the two youngsters and hit the wall, feeling himself trapped. "What is going on?!"

Anakin pressed him into the wall, shutting him up with a kiss. "We want you, Master. Both of us. We want you to fuck us." He curled his hand around Obi-Wan's cock and Obi-Wan gasped into Padmé's mouth as she stood on tip-toe and kissed him. "Say yes."

Obi-Wan shuddered in Anakin's grasp and wrapped his arms around the two of them. "Yes," he gasped, then it all dissolved and Obi-Wan woke up, twisted in his sheets.

"Oh thank the Force. It was only a dream."

Anakin knocked lightly on his door then slid inside. "Are you alright, Master? You were thrashing like you were having a nightmare."

Obi-Wan tugged at his sheets, trying to untangle himself from them. "I'm all right, Anakin. Did you need something?"

Anakin nodded and moved to kneel next to the bed. "Yes, Master. I have a request."

"What is your request?" Obi-Wan asked in concern, forgetting about his sheets.

Anakin took Obi-Wan's hand and looked deep into his eyes. "Fuck me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

Obi-Wan blinked in shock, then found himself flat on his back with a very eager young Padawan straddling him and trying his best to seduce him. With a sigh, Obi-Wan gave in and went along for the ride.


End file.
